marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Surfer (Grifter) (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Formerly grifter, impersonator | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ryan North; Erica Henderson | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 27 | HistoryText = This unnamed alien grifter travelled the cosmos impersonating the Silver Surfer. Accompanied by his entourage, this "Silver Surfer" visited different worlds claiming to be heralding Galactus' arrival. He then demanded that their inhabitants handed them over all of their riches, pretending that he would convince Galactus not to devour their planet if they complied. The last planet targeted by these scammers was Chitt-crrt. When they returned to the planet three days after presenting their demands, they were confronted by Squirrel Girl. She had travelled to Chitt-crrt to rescue her friends Nancy Whitehead and Tippy-Toe, since they had been abducted by the inhabitants of Chitt-crrt, the Chrrt-chuk, because they believed Tippy-Toe to be capable of finding a way to fend off Galactus. Soon after Squirrel Girl arrived, the Chrrt-chuk deduced the truth behind their visit from the "Silver Surfer." In an attempt to give the space grifters a taste of their own medicine, Nancy had came up with the idea to use Chitt-crrt's advanced holographic technology to cast an image of Galactus and use it to scare the scammers when they returned. Unfortunately, the holographic emmiters couldn't keep the holographic Galactus running, so the plan fell apart rather quickly. While Squirrel Girl was trying to have the grifters admit their scam, the real Silver Surfer arrived. Mistakenly believing him to be part of the grifter entourage, she attacked him. Wwhile the Silver Surfer and Squirrel Girl were clearing up the misunderstanding, the scammers attempted to fly away. They were teleported back to Chitt-crrt by the Silver Surfer, and attempted to talk their way out of punishment. The Silver Surfer was then attacked by a fleet of ships representing every planet scammed by the grifters. While he and Squirrel Girl reasoned with their representatives, the grifters were left under the watch of Squirrel Girl's allies Loki and Drax the Destroyer. After obtaining a portion of the Power Cosmic, Nancy confronted the grifters and tried to punish. Squirrel Girl convinced her not to resort to violence. The scammers tried to run away after Nancy calmed down, but they were subdued by the Silver Surfer. In the end, the grifters were forced to carry out manual labor on the planets they scammed to repay for the money they stole. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The grifter was peculiarly muscular already at 2 years of age. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}